


Mischievous Dispositions

by thesammtimes



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, F/M, Shameless Smut, i mean its pure filth because this is what he does to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: You just really want to suck his dick, he wants you to pass your final.





	Mischievous Dispositions

Your boyfriend stared you down, his expression firm as you played with your pencil and pouted in his direction.

“Stop it,” he warned you. 

You gave him your most innocent smile, “I’m not doing anything!” 

He snorted and shook his head, “My point exactly.”

You scoffed, “Rude!”

He smiled gently at you, “All you have to do is be able to recite the facts in the last chapter of this book. You are procrastinating something very simple, honey.”

You frowned. You hated studying. Nothing about school came easy to you. Focusing on studying was difficult and learning in general was a menace. You knew you wanted to complete college, but the process to get there? Overrated. 

Unfortunately, your grades were always an issue. This semester in particular had been kicking your ass and your parents found out. The worst part? They didn’t call you, they called your boyfriend. 

Hyunwoo was the reason why the term “boy next door” existed. You didn’t know how you managed to get so lucky as to have him in your life as your significant other. He was sweet, caring, kind, and constantly doting on you. You’d been together for a little over two years now and you were sure you’d found your soulmate. 

The only flaw in your boyfriend’s perfect attitude was just that; his perfection. He was smart and always did well in class. Bless his heart he tried tirelessly to tutor you, to help you in any way that he could. It wasn’t his fault, your brain rejected education. Regardless, your parents idolized the man. You swore they checked in on him more than they checked in on you. 

You turned your attention back to your book, faking your focus while you watched your boyfriend from the corner of your eye. He had his own studies he was working on, together the two of you had scattered all of your materials on top of your kitchen table. You sighed and put your focus back into your work. You knew you needed to apply yourself more. You did want to succeed in your studies. 

Despite how much you hated it.

You buried your nose back into your books, actually paying attention this time. Eventually you got back into the swing of it, losing track of time after a short while. It wasn’t long before a couple of hours went by. You finally finished the study guide you had in preparations for your finals. You slammed your textbook closed and looked up at your boyfriend with a devilish grin.

Hyunwoo had been completing his own homework diligently next to you while you had finished yours. He looked over at you and shook his head slowly. “You are insatiable, my love.” He placed his pen down on his notebook. “I guess you deserve a reward.” He leaned back in his chair and patted his lap.

You didn’t need to be told twice. You jumped out of your chair and clambered into his lap. You wrapped your hands around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

He returned the kiss with fervor, his own hands gripped your hips. He pulled his lips from yours slowly, “What would you like then, hm?”

Your fingers played with the hair on the back of his head. You bit your lip, getting lost in his eyes as your mind wandered over the possibilities. You knew though, exactly what it was that you wanted.

You didn’t answer him with words, instead you slowly slid off his lap and between his legs. 

He sat back and watched as you ran your palms up and down his thighs before reaching the buttons of his jeans. You unzipped the zipper slowly, looking up at him through your eyelashes. He was already growing thicker as you pulled him from the confines of his jeans. Your mouth watered, ready to take him inside and swallow him whole.

You knew what Hyunwoo wanted, what he liked. He loved it when you moved slower, teased him until his cock was full, thick, and heavy on your tongue. You ran your fingers up and down his shaft, letting him feel the warmth of your hands as they slowly moved along the soft skin of his cock. Hyunwoo’s fingers twitched ever so slightly on his legs, a sure sign that you were doing everything right so far.

You smiled slowly up at him before you opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out just enough to flick at the tip. You licked at him a few more times before wrapping your lips around him and taking him into your mouth. You took him in, as much as your throat could physically take. You made sure to press your tongue against him as you slowly began to move back and forth along. You heard him suck in a breath as you pulled back and sucked him back into your mouth particularly fast. You hummed as he filled your mouth so perfectly.

You loved sucking him off. You loved how fat and heavy his cock felt in your mouth. You loved how much he tried to keep quiet, but his deep and quiet hums could not stay hidden when you swallowed around him. Eventually you would see his fingers move until they found your face. He’d cup it gently, guiding your head up and down, over and over again. 

His hand slid to the back of your head and he pushed himself further into your mouth. A low groan left his lips as you opened your jaw as wide as it would go. You let him thrust shallowly into your mouth a few times before eventually pulling back for a brief break.

Hyunwoo’s hand dropped from your head and he looked down to you with a burning gaze, “Do you want my cum, baby?” He asked you softly.

You nodded eagerly, “Yes, please.”

He leaned further back, “Then open your mouth.”

You immediately took him back into your mouth. You wrapped your hand around his shaft and massaged his head with your tongue. You took as much of him as you could past your lips as your hand chased where they couldn’t reach. You bobbed your head and hollowed your cheeks and Hyunwoo let out another moan. His deep, soft noises encouraged you to keep moving and you picked up speed slightly.

You felt his cock pulse against your fingertips. He let out a throaty groan, your name slipping past his lips, and you felt his hot release spill into your mouth. You swallowed him down, relishing in the way his breathing grew heavy.

When you were sure he was finished you pulled off of him slowly. As you stood slowly, he tucked himself away into his pants and pulled you straight into his lap. He kissed you deeply, humming happily as he tasted himself on your lips. He glanced behind you at the books on your table before his eyes settled back to your own.

The only warning you received was a slight tilt to his lips before you were lifted. One arm supported you while the other shoved all of the study materials off the table. Your back landed on the wooden surface softly before deft fingers were tugging your pants down and off of your body.

“You got what you wanted,” he told you as he lowered his face between your legs. “Now I get what I want.”


End file.
